Corruption
by TheWayHome
Summary: Danger, angst, love, heartbreak, some trigger stuff later on. Come on in a leave a review. :)
1. Chapter 1

Here we go my friends. Please please please let me know what you think!

Inspiration Song:

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

* * *

It felt like a night for dark thoughts and deeds. A chill had gathered in the air over the last few weeks, crisping the leaves and browning the grass. A breeze caught in the mostly bare branches knocking the naked wood together in an otherworldly rattle. If one believed in such things they would say it was a night for magic, for rituals of old. A time for the spirits.

It was dark, the moon barely a sliver in the cool autumn sky. The brightest light came from the bonfire that illuminated the palace courtyard an otherworldly shade of green. She had begged him to assist her in enchanting the flames for her small gathering. She needn't have pleaded with him, it had been long since he could deny her anything. Cedric smiled down at the scene from his perch on the balcony of his lightless tower. He leaned languorously on the stone railing watching Sofia and her gaggle of friends tell dark tales and roast marshmallows over the juniper flames.

Over the years Cedric's tentative acceptance of the new Princess had blossomed, turned around and reimagined itself into a friendship he had never hoped to have acquired. She was truly the light in his otherwise lonely and unremarkable existence. Her impact on his life had been nothing short of monumental. Long gone was the bumbling would be King who couldn't perform simple spells without failure. Her easy nature had wormed its way into every aspect of his life without him really noticing; until he had discovered her happiness was nearly synonymous with his own.

He could remember the day when he had felt a sort of mental block leave him. It had been Sofia's 12th birthday and he had been nervously preparing a spell to make the early spring gardens bloom on command for the Princess and her hundreds of guests. He had hidden in a corner in the grand ballroom behind a heavy curtain and was silently cursing himself for the failure he was sure would come when he attempted the spell. So, lost in his internal misery that he had not heard her approach.

"Mr Cedric?" Her whispered words were hesitant.

"Oh, yes, what is it, Princess Sofia?" His distraction barely allowing him to concentrate on the young royal.

"Don't be afraid. You are going to be sensational tonight, like always, I just know it." She caught him in a quick embrace and then flounced back into the din of the crowd.

He gaped at her retreating form. Such a young thing, so innocent to the cruelties of the world. But her total faith in his had left him speechless. This sweet village girl, turned royalty, had sought him out during a practical festival in her honor to give him a pep talk. Uncertainty and self-loathing melted away. He did not deserve her loyalty but from this moment forward he would never neglect it again. He strode confidently into the garden and at the King's command had transformed the barren landscape into a forest of blooms. She had smiled at him while gathering fragrant lilac blossoms and he found himself smiling back.

He found that he enjoyed mentoring the Princess. She showed more promise at sorcery than many her age did. Slowly through the years her talent grew. Her prowess was at charms, small magic, but spectacular non-the less. Her endless enthusiasm at his craft had thawed his fickle soul and he soon began to study in earnest as he once had at Hexly Hall. She had reawakened his love of the more arcane magic. His strength in Enerkinesis soon became apparent and he was slowly abandoning his wand for runic magic. While his family wand was still needed for his showier spells he found that he was more adept at the subtle power alchemy provided.

She had been on the cusp of her 18th birthday when she had fully charmed her first inanimate object. She squealed with delight as the chipped tea cup bounded around the room in an attempt at dancing. She had thrown her arms around him and for the first time, instead of pushing her away he allowed his arms to softly wind around her waist. They stood there quietly for some time, the only sounds in the tower were the clinks of the teacup-come-to-life bouncing off the stone floor. Her head was tucked comfortably beneath his chin and he rested his cheek upon her silken hair. He breathed in her scent and found himself wistfully imagining a future that could never be.

When he finally did release her, she looked up at him with wide questioning eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. In a desperate attempt to kill the strange quality the atmosphere in the room he had then patted her on the shoulder in paternal sort of way and quickly made excuses for her to leave. Much to do you know, no time for indulging here any longer. She had left, but not before glancing at him one last time over her shoulder before leaving the tower. Her penetrating gaze sent ripples through his body that he knew he would not soon forget. He had woken abruptly the next few nights from dreams that twisted his heart and left him aching in a way that was not fatherly in the slightest.

He scowled slightly at the memories. He should not, no, would not besmirch his only friend with such depraved thoughts. Being 10 years her senior and a servant of her father's realm were reason enough not to entertain such fantasies. Where she was kind, he was cruel. She was selfless and thoughtful where he leaned toward narcissism and greed. Except of course, when it came to her. He had long since given up the notion of stealing Roland's crown. While his skills were most certainly now developed enough for the task, he would never do anything intentionally, that would cause Sofia distress. No, her amulet was safely nestled against her chest, where it belonged. And he would see to it that it remained there. And with that he had settled into his most unspectacular life with more contentment that he had ever thought he could muster.

She had invited him to the festivities below, but he had declined, as he did most of her social invitations. He could spend entire days with Sofia without ever tiring of her presence. But he could not say the same of her vapid little Princess friends. And there did seem to be plenty of them in the courtyard this evening. Even Princess Amber had made the trek away from Tangu to attend tonight. Her wedding this last summer to the crown prince Zandar had been a display of decadence the likes of which would unlikely to be seen again. He had accompanied the royal family and a bevy of other servants to the festivities to assist with preparations. To his great chagrin he had been assigned to nothing more than some of the more fantastical decorations that Princess Amber had come up with.

While his skill had increased exponentially over the years the respect from his employers had not. He had finished his tasks in a matter of hours and found himself annoyed that he could not have been left to his own devices back at home. His only joy that the circus of the young royal's nuptials had provided was a few stolen hours of companionship with Sofia. The day of the actual ceremony had been difficult. Princess Amber had insisted on things being as traditionally Tanguian as possible which meant a change of wardrobe for all in attendance from Enchancia. While he didn't particularly mind the lose fitting clothing the sight of Sofia in her midriff baring silk ensemble had been enough to excuse himself early from the festivities and take a long cold shower.

All the girls below were dressed tonight in honor of the season. Halloween was a meager 3 days away and enchantment in the air was palpable. Most wore a combination of black or orange, a nod to the theme of the evening. But not her. Her simple dress of emerald hung closely to her curves and gave her the appearance of a pagan goddess. Her hair had grown to her waist through the years and she continued to prefer wearing it loose and unfettered. Her only adornment was the purple jewel that hung between her breasts. She was breathtaking. She favored her mother in almost all ways but coloring. Where Queen Miranda was dusky and bronzed, Sofia was porcelain. Her eyes blue as forget-me-nots and her hair was a beautiful burnished copper. Cedric allowed himself this moment of admiration, she would be 19 in the spring and within a year of then would be lost to him in the restrictions and regulations that royal courting required. No more days spent sequestered away in his tower puzzling out difficult incantations. No more trips to procure potion ingredients. Certainly, no more days visiting his parents at Mystic Meadows. Soon, she would be caught up in the storm that was royal matchmaking. So soon.

He scoffed. Nothing vexed him quite like the way nobility treated their children like chattel. 20, that was the magical number that they were thrust into the fray and expected to find "true love." More like "true benefit to their mutual kingdoms," he thought angrily. It was one of the very few benefits commoners had compared to their betters. Certainly, he had never been pressured into marrying. He could remain a bachelor all his days and very few would be distressed by it. While it was, indeed, usually up to the Prince and Princess to marry, there was always a fair amount of political maneuvering behind the courtship. He wasn't sure why this tradition suddenly upset him so. Perhaps it was because this was the first time he had anything to lose from this custom. He would miss his friend. Yes, that was it, he would miss her company, nothing more. With his conviction in him mind he could almost believe it.

He pondered what to do with the remainder of his night. He considered changing his mind and joining the affair below. But one particularly shrill peal of laughter changed his mind instantly. He would do nearly anything for Sofia, but enduring an evening of gossiping women bordered on torturous for him. He could turn in for the evening. But Cedric didn't require the amount of sleep most seemed to. Perhaps it was just one more ideocracy of his, but he could usually get by on less than half what others seemed to require. He could get lost in an ancient tome that he had not read 50 times, he could practice some new potions. None of these distractions seemed enjoyable enough to pull him from his view, so he chose to stay and watch hoping to absorb some of the glee from below, veiled in darkness, twisting a certain teacup in his fingers.

* * *

Sofia on the other hand was having a hard time enjoying herself. She was very pleased to have some of her closest friends here and she was thrilled to see Amber, but something was missing. And with a stolen glance up she confirmed that her missing something was watching her even now. Shrouded in the shadows of his balcony she could tell he was doing his best to remain discreet, but he couldn't hide. Not from her.

As she grew she found that more and more she enjoyed the quiet comradery she had with Cedric than the boisterous friendships of her contemporaries. She wished he would come down, she wished she could go up. Most of all she wished she could be near him tonight. Her family never seemed to understand her rapport with the temperamental sorcerer, but neither did they interfere with it. They seemed content to let her play at magic with the older man assuring themselves that it was just a phase.

If only it were.

While she loved magic, and enjoyed working at it she was afraid most of her interest in the tower looming at her back, was its occupant. Over time and at her instance he had become her closest friend. Her only regrets were in the fact that her worlds seemed never to be content to mix. Her social circle carefully chosen by family and duty were at great odds with her companion in his dark tower. She had difficulty articulating her feelings toward him. He knew things about her that she would be unwilling to admit to anyone else. She admired him, and found his company engaging, but there was something else. Something that had been creeping up on her without her noticing. He had been nothing if not completely appropriate with her the entirety of their acquaintance. He had kept the veil of their social differences hazy but resolute. But something fluttered just short of her consciousness that stole her breath on occasion. She knew she loved her family, she cared deeply for her friends. Cedric seemed to exist in a misty cloud of uncertainty.

He was not conventionally handsome. He was too lean, too angular and too eccentric. But Sofia had always found his oddness to be his most attractive features. The way his dual hair would fall into his eyes when he was concentrating on a book. His sneer when he was trying to act as if something was not important to him. The hard plane of his chest she had felt during a few of her stolen hugs with him. These strange things caused her heart to palpitate in ways she was sure would raise the eyebrows of most who knew her.

The night of the teacup had seemed to solidify her inner turmoil. He had finally, after years of one sided affection, returned an embrace. Her heart had not known whether to leap from her chest or cease its beating. A flood of emotion had swallowed her, making her breath shallow and her knees weak. But as soon as it had begun it had stopped. And he had sent her on her way with a friendly pat that one might bestow on a particularly loyal pet. She had barely slept that night pondering all the meanings behind both of their actions. As if puzzling out the moments of the event might grant her new understanding of their relationship. Nothing enlightening had occurred and all she had to show for all her contemplation were puffy eyes and a slight headache the next day. She still couldn't think of that night without a mixture of fear and elation. Mental and physical reactions to a moment that had not been repeated.

Staring into the fire she blushed furiously. She found herself grateful for the excuse of the heat of the flames. She was not being a good host. Amber was gushing to her about Zandar taking her, somewhere. She had honestly not been paying any attention. Not that it mattered, a smile and a head nod was all that Amber needed for encouragement. But this was unlike her. She loved her sister and she got to see her so rarely now she owed her sister all of her attention. Shoving her distracting thoughts to the back of her mind she turned back to her company. They would have a wonderful evening, with or without all invited.

* * *

Cedric frowned, something was changing. The air suddenly seemed sinister and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up in a warning. It was such a rapid change it took him a moment to realize it's truth. Cursing his distraction, he began stretching out his mind for the shift. It was subtle but was becoming more and more potent. He scanned the horizon looking for the source of his angst. But the threat did not come from land, it came from the air.

The immense creature emerged almost silently from the midnight sky. Its sheer size was difficult for the mind to grasp. This was not a friendly singing dragon that they had meet in the Blazing Palisades, this was an animal of a more ancient, evil time. He looked down in panic at the ladies, praying to whatever God might be listening that the monster would pass by the castle without incident. None of the young women were yet aware of the monstrosity wheeling toward them. No such luck, the dragon turned in the air and began its decent toward the fortress. It was black as night with a green iridescent shine to its scales. He finally heard the call of the castle guards go out, but he knew in his heart swords would be of no use in this fight. Breaking out of his awe Cedric flew into action. Tearing back into his tower he began to frantically gather things he would need to defeat this foe. He felt it land heavily in the clearing and began its thunderous steps toward the gathering. He snatched his family wand from the case Sofia had made him so many years prior. He sprinted back toward the balcony, he would die before he would let it hurt her.

* * *

It was mayhem. She had never realized a night could turn from pleasant to madness so rapidly. One moment she had been chatting about Amber's most recent fan purchase to running for her life. She had been the first to see the dragon approaching. It was all she could do in the terror of her mind to scream to the others to run toward the castle. Arrows whizzed toward the beast from the ramparts and bounced harmlessly off its armor of scales. One arrow found purchase in the monster's eye allowing Sofia to herd the scattered princesses into a group as the reptile roared in frustration.

She rushed them into a small alcove of the outer wall of the palace. The outer door was too far to risk. They clustered together fully submitting to Sofia's instruction. They were completely out of their depth in this situation and there was nary a price in sight to rescue them. Flames erupted from the dragon's mouth setting the first line of archers aflame. Screams filled the night and putrid smoke wafted into the air. Its flames were green and in a moment of giddy hysteria Sofia thought how fitting her doom would match her party colors.

Blitzing forward it caught a knight in the blades of its teeth. The man vainly slashed at the dragon's snout with his sword until it pressed its teeth together in a motion that seemed almost gentle. The shrieks of the individual were nearly drowned out by the echoes of crunching metal and tearing flesh. What wasn't swallowed dropped to the ground in wet, sickening thuds. Its claws flashed forward and cleaved three more men clean in half. The copper tang of blood mingled with the brimstone of the creature's flames.

There was only one last hope. More lives would be lost if someone didn't do something now. Sofia took a few quivering steps out from their poor hiding spot. She heard the hissing pleas from her sister as she broke free of the group. When she felt there was enough distance between her and her companions she opened her mouth to call out, but not even a squeak came from her. She had to swallow three times before her parched throat could create enough saliva for speech. She squared her shoulders and fought to emit a confidence she did not possess.

"Dragon!" She shouted toward the melee.

* * *

Skidding across the stones back to the balcony of his tower Cedric froze at the sight before him. The lizard had swung its mammoth head around toward the insignificant human that dared call out to it. Liquid fire and blood dripped from its teeth. Inquisition momentarily halting its onslaught.

"We have no quarrel with you. Please, leave us in peace!" Her wavering voice floated across the din.

She was actually trying to reason with the beast. A wave of blistering dread and unabashed admiration raced through his being. He had always known Sofia had a rapport with animals that he could not explain but this was something altogether new. The creature seemed to be contemplating her as she continued to appeal to it. She didn't understand. This was not a pet she could converse with. This was a creature of ancient magic and malevolent desires. It would view any human as insignificant as an insect. Whatever nefarious purposes had driven it here it would not be deterred by the begging of one innocent princess. It would destroy every man, woman and child in Enchancia all without a moment's hesitation. The only reason he could think of for the thing pausing its attack was sheer incredulity at her foolishness.

The moment passed in the beat of his heart. The dragon, no longer amused by the pleading of the girl, coiled its body up to strike. It opened its giant maw inhaling deeply and Cedric saw the green embers of flame spring to life down its throat. Horror twisted Sofia's face into a grimace as she realized what was about to happen. She spread her arms further out as if the small futile action might protect the quivering, wailing women cowering behind her. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Without another thought Cedric leapt from his tower into the fray.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all who have read/reviewed thus far. Let me know what you think!_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

Inspiration Song:

Whisper – Evanescence

Cedric would late ponder why he had not simply apparated to the ground from his vantage point high above the fray. The only conclusion that he was ever able to reach was that his desperation and fear had driven him into impulsivity. He did thankfully have enough wits about him to magically slow his fall a split second before striking the ground. Wand already poised in his hand he wound a massive shielding spell the size and strength the likes he had never before attempted. The scorching green flames billowed around the invisible barrier Cedric had erected between the beast and the small group of women at his back.

Sweat broke out across his brow and upper lip and his wand arm was shaking from the intensity of the magic flowing from his wand. Only one thought was racing through his mind; Sofia – Safe, Sofia – Safe. Satisfied the spell would hold for the time being he arduously turned his head and free arm toward his charges. Without really meaning to his eyes locked on hers. Blue orbs filled with fear and shock but tearless. That was his girl. Muttering the new incantation took a massive amount of strength and will but with a turn of his wrist the women at his back suddenly vanished. Transported into the castle. She had raised her arm and started to cry out to him as she disappeared, he hoped to live to learn what she had tried to say. His first priority achieved, he turned back to the matter at hand.

The second spell had an almost drugging effect on Cedric. He had never in his many years attempted so much magic in the space of so short a time and he had to blink rapidly to clear the spots dancing before his eyes. But adrenaline and the knowledge that while she was out of imitate danger she was not yet safe fueled him on. The dragon's fire had finally ended and if it were possible for reptilian eyes to look perturbed this would be how they would look. Cedric ended the protective spell and couldn't help the self-satisfied sneer that spread across his face.

"Arrogance does not suit you human." A serpentine voice boomed.

Cedric attempted to hide his shock slowly shifting into a more defensive stance.

"Are you going to kill me sorcerer? I have lived a thousand of your lifetimes and will live at least a thousand more." The dragon chuckled.

"Why have you attacked Enchancia? We have done nothing to you!"

"Does a lion need a reason to slaughter a mouse?" The decidedly male dragon pondered. "Your mere existence offends me. You will all die here tonight, starting with you."

The dragons head shot forward and Cedric barely had time to throw himself to the side, its teeth crashed together where he had just been standing. He landed hard in the cold packed dirt and rolled up to his knee. Desperately he placed his hand on a nearby tree and brought its energy into himself. He cringed as he felt the bark shrivel beneath his gloved palm. Soothed by the renewed strength coiling through his body he calmed his mind and shot a bust of pure energy at the side of its head. The dragon recoiled but as far as Cedric could tell no damage had been done to its monstrous head.

Having given away his position another jet of flames barreled at him and once again Cedric was forced to throw himself out of the path of the inferno. Heat raced up his back and as he rolled he hastily ripped his flaming sorcerer robes from himself. He could feel the sting where the fire had reached his skin and sucked in a breath threw his teeth. Now was not the time to assess the damage and he was thankful for the adrenaline that was keeping most of the pain at bay. He crouched near the remains of Sofia's campfire. The dragon seemed to have lost sight of him for the time being and was slowly scanning the immediate area. Wisps of smoke curled off Cedric's smoldering skin as he considered his options. He knew enough about dragon lore to know that the creature had very few vulnerabilities. Eyes and heart seemed to be the consensus of those who had fought a dragon and survived to tell the tale. The hide of the beast would be nigh on impenetrable. Shit. His mind raced as he pondered his options. He needed this to be over quickly, for many reasons.

Seeming to lose interest in pursuing the sorcerer the dragon wheeled around and began to lumber back toward the castle. Dread coursed through Cedric, he was out of time. For the first time in his miserable life he would be a hero or he would die trying. Levitating a bolder he sent the flying piece of granite toward the dragon. It hit the creature with enough force for it to stumble and trip over its forelegs. It spun around its lips curled back over its teeth, a low warning growl rumbled from its throat.

Crouching to prepare for the next onslaught Cedric smirked, "Come now lizard, we were just starting to have fun."

The monster lunged.

* * *

She had been absolutely certain she was going to die. As the creature had opened its maw to spew its molten breath at her she had closed her eyes to await the enviable. But it had not come. She had felt the heat and heard the roar but no pain came. She opened her eyes to see him, hunched forward with excursion protecting them, protecting her. Her mentor, her friend, her Cedric. For a man who often accused himself a coward he looked anything but at that moment. Billowing robes, fierce expression he was as noble as any knight she had ever met. He had turned and their eyes had met. A million thoughts raced through Sofia's mind. She wanted to help him, she wanted to thank him. More than anything she wanted to declare her feelings for him.

It had been but a few seconds but she could feel herself drowning for hours in the pools of his chocolate eyes. He reached out toward her and for a bemused moment she thought he might actually be beckoning for her. Only when his brow creased in concentration she realized what he was attempting. She raised her arm and tried to cry out to him to stop but before the word left her mouth she found herself standing in the lush trappings of the throne room.

Frustration bubbled through her. What he had done had been extremely dangerous and he had only put himself in more peril. She had to get back to him. She whirled around and made to run towards the entrance of the grand room. A dainty hand grabbed her arm before she had the chance to take a step.

"Sofia! Where are you going?" Amber's frightened tear stained face looked up at her where she had crumpled to the floor.

Only then did Sofia allow herself to take in the scene surrounding her. Her group of friends huddled together, most crying a few having fainted. Guards raced around them shouting orders and racing to defensive positions around the castle. As if they stood a chance against the beast. Only one man did and he was fighting it completely on his own.

"I need to get back to Mr. Cedric." She spoke, surprising herself with her even voice.

"What?!" He sister shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Amber, I need-I really need to be with him." And with that Sofia wrenched her arm from Amber's grasp and raced out of the hall. She ignored her sisters screams as she ran.

* * *

Minutes dragged on like days. Cedric found himself quite surprised to still be alive and more shocked yet to have actually inflicted some damage on his opponent. Granted he had faired far worse, but still, every small tickle of blood he rent from his enemy was a victory. Gasping Cedric once again absorbed the energy from nearby flora. He had lost track of how many times he had plundered the vegetation surrounding him. Sweat dripped down his face into a particularly painful burn on his chest. He had lost his tie a while ago and about half of his shirt was burned or tattered.

He was playing a very dangerous game of cat and mouse. And he found that he did not much enjoy playing the part of rodent. The dragon was currently licking a nasty gash that Cedric had managed to inflict on its skin where his talons met his scales. If he survived Cedric would go down in history as the man who discovered that you could give a dragon a boo-boo on its toe! Sarcasm aside he was pleased that the dragon had a few other vulnerabilities that he had initially surmised. But sadly, that did not allay the fact that Cedric was now crouched in a tree, some 25 feet in the air with more burns and lacerations than he cared to think about. He once again thanked all the deities he could name for adrenaline.

He surveyed the destruction that had already been wrought. Intermittent sections of the surrounding woods were ablaze. Large amounts of stone and mortar from the castles outer walls had been toppled as had a watch tower on the far east side of the battlements. Huge furrows had been dug into the earth and rock as the dragon had attempted to claw him in half. Absentmindedly he was already dreading the amount of work putting the palace right would take, and how much of it he would be expected to do. This of course all depended on him coming out alive at the end of all of this. The dragon had again begun his search for him.

"Think, Cedric think!" He chanted quietly.

There! Among the rubble was the broken shaft of a large flag pole. It had obviously been sheared off in the barrage and was sticking out of the ground at a strange angle. He would need to be fast, but this was the best bad idea he had had since transporting the women back to the throne room. He scurried down the tree as quietly as he could, unwilling to use any magic to transport himself. Waiting until the emerald eyes of the dragon were peering into a small thatch of forest Cedric hunched over and crept over to the flag pole. Now all he needed was the beast's attention.

* * *

How many hallways did this castle need? Sofia breathlessly sprinted down yet another tastefully adorned corridor. She needed to get to him. She had nothing to offer by way of help but she would not, could not let him do this alone. He had sent her and he friends away to protect them. She knew that. But part of her was furious at him for not allowing her to stay and help him, no matter how small that help might be. Almost there, she huffed as she finally saw the door she needed. Almost there.

* * *

Cedric prepared himself and adjusted his posture. He would only get one chance at this.

"Do you realize you are just as ugly from the back as you are from the front?" Cedric shouted at the hind quarters of his foe.

As it turned to confront him Cedric wove a spell that heaved the massive iron pole from the dirt. He waited a split second until he was sure his timing would be perfect and then sent the rod flying through the air like a javelin. Too close, too close, Cedric thought in a panic. The beast had started to dart forward but the magician's aim was true. The pole hit the enormous black pool that was the pupil of the dragon's left eye. It sunk into the soft flesh with a wet squelching sound that Cedric knew he was unlikely to forget. He could tell the moment the iron hit its brain because the monster jolted strangely and then as quickly as it had all begun, it was over. The beast hit the ground that shook the foundations of the castle and rattled Cedric's bones. Hot rivulets of blood gushed from the ruined eye of the dragon and oozed down its snout to pool on the grass. Short shallow death rattles were the only sounds that came from the once fierce rival as its other eye rolled into the back of its skull.

Cedric fell to one knee and breathed deeply. The magnitude of what had just occurred was slowly washing over him. He had killed a dragon. He blinked slowly. A real live fucking dragon. Breathe. He should be dead, but he wasn't. Blink. The kingdom should be in ruins, but it wasn't.

He. Had. Won.

Out of the corner of his eye Cedric saw movement. He turned his gaze from his dying enemy toward the new arrival. Exhaustion was quickly setting in but through the haze he wondered if some of the cowardly guards were finally making an appearance.

"Day late and a dollar short." He grunted unhappily.

Through the smoke and ruin, she ran, like a Valkyrie into battle. He had sent her away but she had come back to him. His pain and weariness forgotten he marveled at how beautiful she really was. Her silken chestnut hair flying out behind her and her face flushed prettily from her obviously difficult trek back to the courtyard. Cedric smiled. Damn the consequences and all the reasons he shouldn't, he loved her and he would do what he could to be worthy of her respect and tenderness. He would ask to court her, maybe just maybe killing a dragon would finally make him worthy. He would talk to Roland about courting her, he would beg if necessary. But finally, Cedric could see a life worth living stretched out before him. It had only taken his near death and destruction of all he knew to see it. He got to his feet and though his entire body protested, began to make his way to her.

He would kiss her. Yes, isn't that what heroes did when their lovers ran to them on the battlefield. Bemused Cedric could already almost feel the touch of her soft lips to his as he took another lurching step toward her. But something had changed, she was still running but now she was yelling and appeared to be startled. Cocking his head, he attempted to hear her over the roar of the flames that burned near them. Finally, she pointed and Cedric finally realized what she was trying to tell him. He turned back from whence he came.

The dragon was not yet dead.

The pain was instant and blinding. He woozily looked down to his chest where a bright crimson gash had seemed to appear out of nowhere. It ran from his left shoulder and stopped just beneath his ribs on this right side. He looked up to see the dragon drop it blood soaked talons to the ground. It chuckled softly as it finally took its last breath and died. Cedric could feel the blood dripping from his chest down his abdomen to the ground. He took a deep breath and nearly screamed from the pain of it. Unceremoniously it fell to the dirt in a heap.

He felt himself being turned over and was stunned to see Sofia's indigo eyes. She was begging him not to die. But didn't she see? It was better this way. Only moments before he had been deluding himself with delusions of the two of them riding off into the sunset, but fate had set things right again. She deserved so much better than him and this way she would never feel obligated to him. She could remember him as a hero and he could go into the void knowing he would be remembered fondly by the princess that had won his fiendish heart.

She was doing something to his wound he realized. He glanced down to see her franticly trying to bandage his chest. He smiled wistfully. She was fighting a losing batter. It was nice that she cared, but this was far too deep a laceration to repair by normal means. And if by the way it was burning was any indication it was also poisoned or magically laced in some way. Were dragons poisonous? Cedric quickly came to the realization that his thinking must be altered by the blood loss.

A streak of red across her cheek was marring her pristine beauty. He cringed when he realized with distaste that it was blood, his blood. She should not be contaminated like that. She should never know pain or fear, and certainly not the gore that came from violence. He raised the arm he could still feel and with a shaking hand gently wiped the crimson stain from her skin with the back of his glove. She was frozen, still as a statue as he caressed her. This was the last endearment he would ever give her. He wondered if she could feel his love for her in the movement. Her eyes glittering with her yet unshed tears. The moment he was done his hand fell to his side lifeless. Numbness was beginning to creep up his limbs like ice.

Stars glistened in the shy, silent witnesses to all that had just transpired. Could it only have been an hour or so since he watched her little party from his balcony? Darkness was gathering around the edges of his sight. It felt as if weeks had passed. With the fading light, the pain began to recede and he was glad for it. He kept his eyes trained on her as his vision narrowed to a pin point. She was crying. He wished she wouldn't. She was safe now, she should be happy. Her mouth was moving and he realized she was screaming something. He let his eyes fall shut so he could concentrate on her voice.

"Mr. Cedric, please no. Please stay awake." Soft little hands pawed at his wound trying to stanch the river of blood. "Mr. Cedric? Nonono… please… CEDRIC!"

The echo of her crying out his name with no title, no invisible barrier between them wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket. She would be alright, she was safe now. Safe from dragons, safe from him. The thickness of unconsciousness closed around him and he knew no more.


End file.
